Plantilla:Photograph/doc
with template whenever possible. }} |1def= ". | en=blank field presented as: " ". }} |1stat= |2=title |2d= Für viele häufig benutzte Titel sind mehrsprachige Bezeichner verfügbar, zum Beispiel . * | en=Title of the artwork. Skip and use description field if artwork has no title. Use Language templates when translating and boldface the original-language title, for example: * Many frequently used titles have Multilingual tags are available, like . * }} |2def= |2stat=optional |3=description |3d= ). Bei Gemälden oft unnötig, wenn title benutzt wird. Die Vorlage kann benutzt werden, um dargestellte Personen aufzulisten. | en=Description of the content of the artwork (using multilingual templates like ). Often unnecessary in case of paintings when title is used. template could be used to list depicted people. }} |3def= |3stat=optional |4=depicted people |4d=List of people depicted in the photograph. |4def= |4stat=optional |5=depicted place |5d=Place depicted in the photograph. Bare names will be attempted parsed through . |5def= |5stat=optional |6=date |6d= oder | en=Date when the photograph was taken by one of the following ways: *for simple dates use ISO 8601 format, e.g. "1234" or "2006-01-15" for "15 January 2006". The following formats are recognized: ** YYYY ** YYYY-MM ** YYYY-MM-DD *for all other dates use or }} |6def= |6stat=optional |7=medium |7d= * mehrsprachige Technik-Bezeichner, wie * Vorlage , um zwischen der Technik einer Reproduktion und der des ursprünglichen Kunstwerks zu unterscheiden | en=(Alternative name: technique) Medium (technique and materials) used to create artwork. Use, when possible: * template * multilingual Technique tags, like * template to distinguish between the technique of a reproduction and of the original artwork }} |7def= |7stat=optional |8=dimensions |8d= zur Formatierung, etwa: * <— liefert * oder <— liefert , wenn die Maße in Inch angegeben werden * Vermeide die Benutzung von Sprachvorlagen | en=Dimensions of the photographic print. Please use formatting template, such as: * <— gives * or <— gives , if sizes are given in inches * Avoid using Language templates }} |8def= |8stat=optional |9=institution |9d= , was liefert. Diese Bezeichner basieren auf und belegen den Museum: Pseudo-Namensraum. * Bei verschollenen / verlorenen Kunstwerken: "Gestohlen aus der (Galerie) am (Datum)", "Verloren durch Feuer in der (Galerie) am (Datum)", oder ähnlich. * Für Privatsammlungen benutze | en=Gallery, museum or collection owning the piece. Use: * collapsible institution templates like giving: Those tags are based on and occupy Institution: namespace. * For lost pieces: "Stolen from (gallery) in (date)", "Lost by fire from (gallery) in (date)", or similar. * For private collection use }} |9def= |9stat=optional |10=department |10d=Department, division, collection, or other location within the institution |10def= |10stat=optional |11=references |11d= and templates. }} |11def= |11stat=optional |12=object history |12d= , und andere ähnliche Vorlagen. | en=Provenance (history of artwork ownership). Use , and other similar templates. }} |12def= |12stat=optional |13=exhibition history |13d= |13def= |13stat=optional |14=credit line |14d= |14def= |14stat=optional |15=inscriptions |15d= | en=Description of: inscriptions, watermarks, captions, coats of arm, etc. Use }} |15def= |15stat=optional |16=notes |16d= |16def= |16stat=optional |17=accession number |17d= |17def= |17stat=optional |18=source |18d= |18def= |18stat=optional |19=permission |19d= <— Datei im Web gefunden; Künstler vor mehr als 100 Jahren gestorben * Kunstwerk: Fotografie: <— Datei selber geschaffen; Künstler vor mehr als 100 Jahren gestorben | en=license information. Common license tag(s), include: * <— file found on the web; artist died 100+ years ago * Artwork: Photo: <— file self-made; artist died 100+ years ago }} |19def= " | en=blank field presented as: " " }} |19stat=optional |20=other_versions |20d= |20def= |20stat=optional |21=other_fields |21d= . | en=Additional table fields. Easiest way to use it is through . There are also other_fields_1, other_fields_2, and other_fields_3 for placing fields in other locations. }} |21def= |21stat=optional- |22=strict |22d= , um fotografische Angaben näher zu beschreiben. | en=Ordinarily Template:Photograph always show "Photographer" and "Source" rows. This default behavior can be overwritten by setting "strict=". Use only when file contains ways of specifying license and source. }} |22def=1 |22stat=optional- |23=demo |23d= |23def= |23stat=optional- |name=Photograph |desc= is an alternative to or templates used mostly for the detail descriptions of historical photographs, especially those residing in museums or galleries. }} |namespace=file |usergroup=all |placement=top |usage-notes=Use instead of or |type=infobox |example= |i18n-method=mediawiki-msg |i18n-desc= |i18n-mediawiki-msg= |seealso=Commons:Infoboxes, , , , |setscats= |print=infobox |shorthand= |relieson= }}